A veces nada te salva
by Hatsune Kawaii
Summary: A veces los heroes no siempre lo son y he aqui una vez...A veces nada te salva de este mundo Mephadow
1. Prologo

_**"****A veces nada te salva...****"**_

**Hola a los que estan leyendo esto por accidente por que no ba a aser por otra cosa -_-" bueno aqui estoy con un fic Mephadow muy tragico segun yo asi que alla vamos!**

_**PROLOGO:**_

**POV SHADOW:**

"_Ya nada me importa, quise creer en algo , en alguien quien me traiciono ya no quiero estar mas , mi mente me falla todo da vueltas no quiero vivir mas. Todo mi ser esta quebrado, todo esta fragmentado, mi orgullo, mi confianza, mi ...vida._

_No aguanto mas quiero volver quiero dejar esta mundo de una maldita vez ya nada me sirve y todo lo que ise, todo por lo que luche fue echo pedazos cuanto odio mi vida ya no quiero seguir en este mundo todo es muy traicionero._

_El me ayudo, me hiso comprender en mi soledad y me ayudo a salir; la pregunta ¿Para que?...Todo lo iso por tratar de derrotarme yo trate de ser feliz, amable pero ya no, no quiero , quiero salir de aqui y no volver no quiero volver a ver al que me iso todo esto, ya no quiero ver a mi antiguo amor...ya no quiero ver a Sonic..."_

Shadow: __asi yo estaba pensando mientras me quedaba en el suelo ensangrentado y llorando...Despues de eso quiero olvidar y bloquear todo cuanto lo desearia...__

Bueno este es el comienzo de la historia mas tarde subire el otro cap por mientras vean esto y sugiero escuchar "Quise ser feliz" de Zarcot y Town mientras leen le da mas profundidad bueno me despido Adios!


	2. El escape parte 1

_**"**__**El escape**__**"**_

**Hola a todos los que vieron por accidente mi 1° cap. pero bueno asi son los el segundo cap :****El escape**

**POV NORMAL**

_Se veia en el piso a un erizo negro con franjas rojas en las espinas, el erizo estaba lleno de eridas en todo el cuerpo, se notaba que abia peleado contra algo muy fuerte o muy rapido. El erizo trataba de levantarse e irse a refugiar al bosque, a duras penas consigue levantarse y apoyandose en los arboles se adentro en el bosque..._

Shadow:__caminando a duras penas__ agghh! __logra llegar a una cueva en una montaña lejana__

Shadow:por lo menos no me encontrara tan pronto...el __dice con vos qevrada y se echa a llorar desconsolado asiendose un ovillo__

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR LEJANO...**

Tails: Sonic que te paso! __dice el zorro corriendo asia su amigo que estaba en la puerta con eridas__

Sonic: estoy vien Tails __dice frio cosa extraña en el__

Tails: Sonic que paso!? __exije el zorro al notar su tono de vos__

Sonic:nada esta bien! __se sienta en el sillon__

Tails:esta bien ven te debo curar __saca un botiqin y lo enpieza a curar__

Sonic: gracias tails __suspira__

Tails:mmmmm __lo termina de curar y suena el telefono__

Sonic:yo contesto

Tails: nada de eso estas mal qedate sentado! __contesta__

Rouge:__por la otra linea telefonica__ Tails as visto a Shadow? no a vuelto en unas 3 horas

Tails: Rouge ya lo conoces el es asi

Rouge: lo se pero estoy preocupada conociendolo por lo menos abria abisado

Tails:bueno si sabemos algo de el te avisamos

Rouge: gracias zorrito nos bemos

Tails: adios Rouge __corta__

Sonic: qien era Tails?

Tails: (mejor no le digo) nada era Rouge que me preguntana por las esmeraldas

Sonic:aaah ya __dice no muy conbensido__

**Mientras tanto con el Team Dark...**

Rouge: donde estara ese?!

Omega: tranquila señorita Rouge conociendolo pronto regresara

Rouge: lo se pero siento que algo ba mal

Omega: tal bes esta discutiendo?

Rouge: sierto para que me preocupo total el es muy independiente

**Regresando con Shadow...**

Shadow:mejor duermo para recuperarme mas rapido __se duerme, sus eridas ya estaban casi serradas__

¿?:__obserbando desde las smbras ve a Shadow con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar__ mmm que abra pasado? mejor vopy a averiguar __desaparece__

**AL OTRO DIA...**

Shadow:__se despierta y be que esta curado__ por lo menos ya estoy mejor, debo ir por mis cosas a la base y asi me puedo ir __vaja la mirada apesumbrado__ ya mejor parto __sale corriendo de forma supersonica__

**En la base de Team Dark...**

Rouge: Omega ayer llego Shadow?

Omega: negativo

Rouge: donde estara ese?!

Omega: deberiamos ir a vuscarlo?

Rouge:si ya es demasiado tiempo

Omega: bamos __salen a buscar a Shadow y este los be pero se oculta y entra en la base por sus cosas__

Shadow: a donde iran? __murmura__ bueno no importa bengo por mis cosas y me voy __suspira__

**POV Rouge:**

_"__Estoy muy preocupada por Shadow, sigo a Omega buscando su rastro, de repente llegamos a un lugar donde parecia que abia abido una batalla, abia sangre en un lugar determinado con agua, Omega se acerco a analixar la muestra me dijo algo que me sorprendio..."_

Omega: Rouge mejor ven a ver esto __su bos sonaba preocupada y atemorizada me acerque__

Rouge: que pasa?

Omega: la sangre es de Shadow y el agua son lagrimas y son tambien de Shadow __su vos sonaba demasiado impresionada__

Rouge: ya la sangre me lo creo pero lagrimas?! __entonces pense rapido, Shadow jamas abia llorado en nuestra presencia y de repente recorde que ultimamente abia salido con Sonic asi que decidi ir asia alla__

Omega: a donde vas Rouge?

Rouge: acompañame debemos ir a visitar a alguien __estaba atemorizada y aterrorizada pensando que abia echo llorar a Shadow__

**Fin POV Rouge y bamos con Shadow...**

Shadow: creo que eso es todo __termino de guardar mis cosas en una mochila y miro lo que fue mi hogar durante años y dejo salir un suspiro apesumbrado, despues de pensarlo mucho decido dejar una nota por que Rouge estaria muy nerviosa buscandolo...la nota decia asi__

_"__**Rouge y Omega lo siento pero me e de ir, no me busqen por que no qiero ser encontrado me boy para siempre gracias por todo, Adios. " **_

_**Shadow the Hedgehog**_

Shadow: bueno mejor me boy __sale por la ventana y se va dejando atras todo lo que abia conseguido despues de tantos añosm de esfuerzo__

**Con Rouge...**

Rouge:__entra en el taller de Tails y ve a Sonic y se le acerca furiosa__

Sonic: a hola Rouge y Omega ! __dice felis__

Omega: señor sonic deje eso benimos a ablar de algo inportante

Rouge:__arremete furiosa contra el y sujetandolo del cuello le grita furiosa_ _DONDE CARAJO ESTA SHADOW!?

Tails: Rouge tranquila sueltalo omega ayudame a separarlos

Omega: entendido señor Tails __separa a Rouge de Sonic__

Rouge: DONDE ESTA SHADOW!

Tails: Rouge tranquilisate no grites y ai ablamos sivilizadamente

Sonic:...__estaba sorprendido, no sabia a que se referia de donde esta Shadow__

Rouge: esta bien __se tranquiliza__

Tails: esta bien ahora puedes ablar y contarnos todo?

Rouge: esta bien, lo que sucede es que Shadow desaparecio y buscando llegamos a un lugar donde ubo lugar a una batalla y encontramos sangre de Shadow alli y...__no continua por que al pensar en las lagrimas piensa que tal ves Shadow no este bibo__

Omega: encontramos lagrimas de Shadow

Tails: O.o!

Sonic: .-.!

Rouge: lo unico que tenemos es que tu Sonic debes saber de algo

Sonic:__se qeda en silencio, recuerda la pelea qe tubieron y como fue la batalla y piensa en lo que le dijo a Shadow__

Rouge: Sonic!

Sonic: eeh que pasa?

Tails: qe si tu sabias sobre lo qe le pasa a Shadow

Omega: le preocupa algo?

Sonic: que no es qe tal ves se le pase a los dias

Rouge: Sonic qe nos estas ocultando!

Sonic: NADA! __se va corriendo apesumbrado, decide ir asia donde se solian ber pero no estaba alli asi qe decide qedarse a descansar__ todo esto empezo solo por una simple discucion, Shadow donde estaras? no quise decir esoa proposito!

Sonic__llorando__ por qe dije eso no qeria decirlo intencional es qe me abia enfadado __llorando mas fuerte__

¿?:__lo abia obserbado escondido biendo todo , avia mirado la mente de Sonic para conocer todo y sus ojos brillan con un dejo malefico_ _al fin Shadow seras mio __desaparece en la oscuridad__

**Con Shadow...**

Shadow:__llebaba corriendo mucho y se detiene en un lugar desconocido, se sienta en una roca de por ahi__ ay por qe Sonic me iso esto! __llorando__ yo le queria y me apuñalo or la espalda __llorando mas fuerte__

¿?:__se ase presente y se le acerca__

Shadow:__no lo avia bisto, sentia como poco a poco todo dejaba de tener sentido, entonces tomo una decicion, fue a su mochila y saco una de sus pistolas y se apunto a la cabeza__ ya no tiene sentido vivir, todo esta echo pedasos__dice en bos baja apunto de jalar el gatillo__

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Muajajajajajaja los dejare con la intriga jejejeje soy malota, ¿que abra pasado entre sonic y shadow? ¿Shadow se suicidara D:! ? quien es el personaje misterioso? ni yo misma lo se XD bueno dejen reviews y asta pronto :D


	3. El escape parte 2

_**El escape parte 2**_

_**Yo: Este cap lo dedico a Evilgirl1300 y a anykaulitzfrost que fueron las unicas que me dejaron reviews gracias -w-**_

_**ALERTA: muchos garabatos en este cap :D asi qe niños no digan esto en casa**_

_Donde Shadow que se iba a suicidar D:!_

Shadow:__casi jalando el gatillo__

¿?: yo que tu no lo aria

Shadow: quien eres?

¿?:importa?

Shadow: si...

¿?: __aparece de las sombras__ listo

Shadow:__los ojos abiettos de miedo__ ale-alejate Mephiles!

Mephiles: por que? __se acerca__

Shadow: no alejate...__se aleja a la entrada de la cueva dispuesto a irse corriendo__

Mephiles: no crees qe es muy repetitibo?

Shadow: no yo te conosco y no ire a qedar encerrado!

Mephiles_**:(entonces no le gusta qedarse encerrado veamos) **_no dejare qe te bayas Shadow

Shadow: no me detendras...

Mephiles:eso crees? __provoca un derrumbe asiendo que todo se derrumbase qedando un muy oeqeño espacio para Shadow__ nos bemos Shad

Shadow: NO SACAME DE AQUI! __dice como un esquisofrenico, odiaba estar encerrado, poco a poco cae de rodillas, sentia como las paredes de roca se echaban encima de el, todo daba vueltas, empezo a tener alucinaciones y sentia como poco a poco se volvia loco, recordaba esos 50 putos añospreso en la capsula, odiaba estar asi, se ase un ovillo poniendo su cabeza entre las rodillas deseando morir__

**Mejor volvamos con Rouge, Omega y Tails...**

Rouge: debemos encontrar a Shadow

Omega: teme usted por el señor Shadow?

Tails: desearia tener una pista __entonces se escucha un derrumbe, era el derrumbe qe causo Mephiles__

Rouge: bamos alla

Omega: estoy seguro al 100% de que tiene qe ver con el señor Shadow

Tails: bamos al Tornado X :D

Rouge:__sube al tornado con Tails y Omgea los sigue bolando__

**Y con el estupi. digo con Sonic -.-U**

Sonic:__escucha el derrumbe y ba a investigar, be la entrada de una cueva totalmente tapada por rocas y grita por si ay alguein__ AY ALGUIEN AHI?!

Shadow:__no responde solamente repetia como disco rayado como si estubiese congelado__ todo mal...encerrado...encerrado...capsula...encerrado...encerrado...capsula...50 años...

Sonic:__escucha eso y qeda con cara de WTF! y llegan omega con los demas__

Rouge: Sonic qe pasa?

Omega: señor Sonic por que esta con una cara de WTF ? _**(yo:XD)**_

Tails: o escucho algo muy pervertido o vio a alguien desnudo

Sonic:__le da un sape a Tails__ zorro pervertido como se te ocurre!

Tails: pues no se __se lebanta de ombros__

Rouge:que escuchaste?

Sonic: algo como encerrado y algo asi XD

Rouge:quien podra ser?

Tails: no se

Omega: amenaza detectada y acwercandose!

Sonic: que?

Rouge:__se prepara para pelear__

Tails:__salta a un agujero para esconderse el gallina__

Mephiles: baya pero si es el gran eroe de Mobius

Sonic: que quieres Mephiles!

Rouge:__pensando__**_**_**(**_**Vaya se parece muchoa a Shadow aora que me doy cuenta)**_

Mephiles: si lo se me paresco mucho a el Rouge

Rouge: OMFG como supiste!

Sonic: ya dejate Mephiles y aque biniste

Mephiles: a observar

Sonic: observar qe? __un poco temeroso de la respuesta__

Mephiles: la destruccion de una cordura __sonrie maniaticamente __**(**__**No pregunten de donde chingados saco una boca D:) **__señalando la boca de la cueva__

Sonic: cordura? __mira la entrada y se acerca y escucha__

Shadow:__sus ojos tenian un brillo demencial, golpeaba las paredes de roca asiendo estremecer la montaña, no estaba dispuesto a qedarse encerrado otra ves__

Sonic: que e-s es-eso __se escucha un tintineo de como el metal choca contra la dura roca, despues se escuchan otros tintineos del metal chocando__

Rouge:__sabia que significaban esos tintineos y temerosa llamo a Omega__ O-Omeg-mega

Omega: que pasa?

Rouge: ay que escondernos

Omega:esta bien __se alejan un poco para ocultarse deetras de unos arboles__

Sonic: por qe se fueron a ocultar? __mira asia donde se supeno que estaba Mephiles pero bio que tambien se abia ido y lo bio mucho mas lejos en la sima de la montaña__ okey esto me esta asustando D:!

Shadow:__la montaña temblaba aun mas asta qe se escucho una vos, una vos qe no predecia nada vueno__ No lo soporto mas __la montaña se empieza a destruir, se escuchaba un estruendo de los mil demonios y sale un erizo de ahi, sus ojos se volvian negro, su pelaje negro casi resplandecia y lo rojo de el se volvia de color rojo negro, sus usuales pulseras de contencion estaban en el piso igual que los de sus pies. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo demencial__

Sonic: Sha-shadow?

Shadow:__no respondio solamente ataco en silencio, eso era mas aterrador, el ya no tenia cordura por el momento, todo era en blanco, por fin se avia buelto la forma de vida pefecta, sin sentimientos, sin vida, sin...alma. Todo era blanco nada le parecia apenas un gran dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza__

Sonic: Shadow reacciona soy yo Sonic!

Shadow:__dice sin sentimiento como robot solo qe sin esa estupidavozrobotizada__ La forma de vida perfecta fue echa para asesinar __saca una pistola y se pone a disparar__

Sonic: que puedo aser para detenerle? claro sus anillos de contencion! eso nos puede salvar o por lo menos lo contendra __trata de acercarse a los anillos pero es detenido por un balazo qe le pasa rosando la cara__

Mephiles: vaya esto parece interesante...__escucha un ruido a lo lejos__ y se pondra mejor :D

Shadow:__lanzaba caos spear contra Sonic, este los esquibaba dificilmente__

Sonic: vaya es muy dificil de esquibar pero debo llegar a los anillos __de repente escucha un sonido__ PERO POR LA RECONCHETUMADRE POR QUE BIENEN A JODER LOS PUTOS GUN!

Shadow:__se detiene y se da vuelta para ver a los uniformados qe se asercaban, empieza a recordar algo...__

_*****__**Flash Back Random XD ***_

Shadow: bamos maria corre! __alli estab el corriendo con una chica umana de cabello rubio y llegan a unas capsulas__

Maria:Shadow rapido! __ingreso el codigo de activacion y las capsulas se avren__

Soldado:__llegan los muy reputos XD a joder__

Maria:__empuja a Shadow y sierra la compuerta de la capsula mientras la lanza, un soldado le dispara a Maria y esta cae al piso diciendo_ _Sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow: MARIA! __cae en el sopor pero ve antes en los uniformados el nombre de GUN__

Shadow:__estaba ahora en otro lugar, abia salido ase rato de la capsula, estaba con un umano cuando de repente siente un choqe electrico y cse al piso y es encerrado en la capsula durante los 50 chingados años__

Shadow: Maria! __la abraza , era una eriza amarilla con ojos axules y mostraba gran alegria__

Maria: Shadow te dije qe jamas te abandonaria 8D

Shadow:__de repente suena un "__**Alto ahi la GUN"**__ y un maldito disparo y Maria cae al piso_ _Maria!

Maria: lo siento Shadow sayonara __Shadow desaparece mientras ve como Maria la eriza cae muerta__

_*****__**Fin de los Flash Back Random XD***_

Shadow: grrrrrrrrrrrrr __empieza a transformarse en Dark__

Sonic: no chingues tambien el es Dark O.ó! __recuerda algo__ mierda los anillos!__corre asia los anillos__

GUN:__retrocen atemorizados por tal espectaculo, sabian qe Shadow podia llegar a ser peligroso y mortal pero no tanto 8) __

Shadow:__ase una bola de energia y la lanza contra la GUN__

Sonic:__logra obtener los anillos pero quedaba lo mas dificil, ponerselos a Shadow xosa aun mas imposible ahora qe estaba Dark__ bale tengo los anillos aora solo qeda un problema COMO PUTA LE PONGO LOS JODIDOS ANILLOS! __isterico__

Rouge:yo qe tu no gritaria -.- __dice apareciendo a su lado__

Sonic: pero que wea?

Omega: no grite señor Sonic -.-U __dice el robot qe estaba detras de el__

Sonic: Ó.Ó se teletrasnprotan acaso?

Rouge: no solo asemos algo qe tu no conoces que es

Omega: sigilo

Sonic: ¬¿¬ y bueno tienen un plan para ponerle los anillos a Shadow?

Rouge: nop pero por mienyttas qe se encargue de la GUN que siempre biene a joder la puta madre

Omega:_**(por que tanto garabato )**_

Dark Shadow: __estaba jodiendo al qe se le ponia delante_ _GRRRRRRRRRR

Sonic:hum __pensando en cualquier cuestion y de repente piensa en algo pervertido y se sonroja__ O/ó no por amor a dios __moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro__

Rouge: jejejejejeje Sonic estas un pokito sonrojado XD

Sonic:__se sonroja aun mas_ _ / CALLATE!

Dark Shadow : __se dirije asia ellos por qe ve qe ya abia terminado con los de GUN__ vaya vaya quen esta aca? __dice con vos malefica__

Sonic: eeeehh etto

Rouge: lo buscas a el! __sale bolando__

Omega: el fue! __señala a Sonic y tambien sale volando por sus propulsores__

Sonic: que amigos ¬¬"

Dark Shadow: si esos son los amigos que uno tiene no es berdad Sonikku?

Sonic:__se le elo la sangre al escucharlo__ gulp ee

Dark Shadow: por qe ellos solo señalaron al culpable no es cierto? o acaso diras qe eres inocente? __dice molestandose, sus uñas abian crecido lo suficiente como para atravesar a Sonic y aora estas lo apuntaban__

Sonic: no yo este que escucha __dice nervioso__

Dark Shadow: ya me canse de tus mentiras Sonic __dice a punto de atravesarlo cuando siente como unos metales son puestos en sus muñecas y pies_ _pero que demonios!? __se voltea pero su rostro muestra un terror puro y se destransforma, aterrado se aleja trasbillando sin perder de vista a Mephiles__

Mephiles: que te pasa parece que biste un fantasma __rie satanicamente__

Shadow: no,no ire,alejate no quiero! __se trata de alejar pero Mephiles alza un brazo y unas sombras aparecen como tentaculos y sujetan a Shadow de piernas y pies__ NO SUELTAME! __trata de liberarse desesperado__

Sonic: Shadow acaso conoces a Mephiles?

Mephiles: conocerme? pues claro o acaso piensas que el no ba a conocer a su antiguo secuestrador? __dice divertido__

Shadow:__abre aun mas los ojos, sus pupilas eran apenas 2 rayitas del miedo, trataba de soltarse desesperado, por 2° bes en su vida tenia miedo__

Sonic: que le isiste que?! __dice enojado al saver qe antes avian secuestrado a su Shadow y pensar qe le isieron cualquier cosa__

Mephiles: acaso no lo sabias? yo pense que si __mira a Shadow__ por que no le dijiste a tu antiguo protector? o acaso pensaste que no lo era?

Shadow:__no lo escuchaba y trataba aun de soltarse cuando de repente siente un objeto duro golpearle y recuerda que traia una esmeralda entre sus espinas y con una ultima esperanza invoca su salvacion _ _ CONTROL CHAOS! __dice desapareciendo en un gran resplandor verde__

Mephiles: rayios no pense que tenia una esmeralda!

Sonic: dime que le isiste cuando lo secuestraste por qe por ningun motivo tendria ese miedo!

Mephiles: bueno tranquilisate huy que genio

Sonic: grrrrr __enojado__

Mephiles: bueno as de saves qe yo primero lo secuestre para quitarle su gran poder pero no savia qe tenia ese cuerpo jejejeje y ahi desidi no qitarle nada y solamente entretenerme con el

Sonic: que que!

Mephiles: calmate erizo qe aun no e terminado huy, bueno como decia me entreteni de lo lindo con su cuerpo, aunque lo admito no pense qe un ser tan inferior me diese tanto placer jejejeje

Sonic: tu tu tu!

Mephiles: qe aun no termino por la reputa madre :|

Sonic:__se qeda en silencio aunqe siente qe a ese paso se iba a trasnformar en Dark__

Mephiles: tiempo despues lo tube qe liberar ya qe no qeria correr mas riesgos ya qe ustedes se empesaron a preocupar y lo deje libre asta aora. En total solo vengo a recuperar lo mio

Sonic: no es tuyo!

Mephiles: si es mio, por qe lo ise mio

Sonic:__no soporta mas y se tranforma en Dark__

Mephiles: mejor te dejo para qe controles tu ira mientras yo boy por lo mio __dice desapareciendo__

Dark Sonic:grrrr Shadow te boy a aser mio __sale bolando __

**Con Shadow...**

Shadow:__aparece en Angel Island__ por lo menos aqui estare a salbo por ahora

Knukles: __estaba ahora dormiendo__

Shadow:__se le acerca__ parece que como guardian no es nada bueno ¬.¬# __da un salto y se sienta encima de la Master Esmerald__

Knukles:ñuuu...Rouge...Sonic vet a jode a otra puta parte...Puta joya...__todo eso murmuraba dormido__

Shadow:__encima de la joya gigante esa pensaba el por qe la repentina aparicion de Mephiles__ por qe aora? arrghh que maldito hijo de su madre D: pero bueno __poco a poco se reconponia, e gustaba esa tranquilidad__

Dark Sonic:__benia bolando rastreando el olor de Shadow asta qe llega a Angel Island y baja asiendo un gran estruendo__

Knukles: QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO ACA?! __ve a Shadow encima de la Master Esmerald__ Y SE PUEDE SAVER QUE ASES ENCIMA DE LA PUTA JOYA ESA?!

Shadow: callate rojo idiota! debo escuchar!

Dark Sonic:__se acercaba lentamente, sus pasos resonaban por toda la maldita isla__

Knukles: por que Sonic esta en forma Dark? __pregunta aora temeroso__

Shadow: me boy adios! __se prepara para aser un control Chaos cuando escucha una vos detras suyo__

Mephiles:no lo creo Shad __quitandole la esmeralda__

Shadow:__retrocede espantado bajando de la esmeralda maestra y retrocede asta donde Knukles__

Dark Sonic: alejate Mephiles!

Mephiles: y por qe deberia aserlo? __avia leido la mente de Sonic y no le gusto para nada lo que avia bisto__

Dark Sonic: el es MIO entiendes M-I-O!

Knukles: que le pasa Shadow? __le susurra__

Shadow:no tengo ni una puta idea y aora mejor me boy __le dice aun susurrando y activa sus air shoes__

Mephiles:__mira a Shadow de reojo y be qe Sonic no se avia fijado__

Dark Sonic: ultima bes alejate de el!

Mephiles: no quiero __acto seguido aparece detras de Shadow y Knukles y sujeta a Shadow por la sintura mientras aparta a Knukles de un puñete__

Shadow: no sueltame por favor! __trataba de sacarse de encima ese brazo qe tan fuerte le sostenia serca de Mephiles, cosa qe aora menis qeria__

Mephiles: entiende Sonic yo ago con el lo que quiero __entonces le roba un beso a Shadow__

Shadow:__se resiste poniendo sus brazos en el pecho de Mephiles tratando de alejarlo__

Dark Sonic: GRRRRRRRR ALEJA TU PUTO HOCICO DE EL!

Mephiles:__deja de besar a Shadow y mira a los ojos a Dark Sonic__ obligame

Shadow:__trataba de escapar del agarre de Mephiles__

Dark Sonic: con gusto

Mephiles:__se tyrasnforma en la forma esa que no se si es super o dark donde es puros cristalitos XD__

Dark Sonic:__se lansa contra el__

Mephiles:__lanza una bola de energia negra contra el, aun tenia a Shadow tomado de la sintura__

Dark Sonic:__la esquiba y se da vuelta para dar una sonrisa de desprecio cuando cae asia atras por el impacto de otra de las bolas de energia y se enojo al ber qe abia caido en el señuelo de este__

Mephiles: te rindes? __sonaba divertido__

Dark Sonic: ni lo sueñes maldito infelis, no asta recuperarlo a el __señala a Shadow__

Shadow:__no pudo evitar mirar de muy mala manera a Sonic como diciendo "jodete!"__

Mephiles: no lo creo, ademas no parece interesado en ir contigo __avia bisto esa mirada de Shadow__

Dark Sonic:__no se avia fijado en la mirada de Shadow sino se fijaba en Mephiles listo par lanzar otro ataqe__

Mephiles:__aprovecho qe tenia la mirada de Sonic en el para morder la oreja de Shadow sonrojandolo__

Shadow:Mep-Mephiles para! /" __dice sonrojado evitando soltar algun gemido o quejido__

Dark Sonic:__al ber esto se pone echo furia__ grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ya escuchaste para o es qe eres sordo?!

Mephiles:__cambia de tactica y acaricia detras de las orejas de Shadow asiendo qe este se sonrojase asta las orejas y diese sin poder evitar un ronroneo de satisfaccion_ _

Shadow: -/-"

Dark Sonic:grrrr ya bamos a pelear o qe?!

Mephiles: mm por primera ves avlas algo cuerdo erizo __suelta a Shadow y este se echa atras dispuesto a irse pero unas sombras lo detienen amarrandolo y dejandolo a un lado de la master esmerald__

Dark Sonic:__se ponen a pelear en una lucha mortal O*Ó!__

Shadow:__para de tratar de liberarse al darse cuenta qe no hiba a obtener nada y las sombras lo sientan junto a la esmeralda, pone una cara de fastidio ermosa XD__

Knukles: ee que chingados paso aqui? __dice despertandose y poniendose de pie, acto seguido ovserba a Mephiles y Dark Sonic peleando y a Shadow rodeado de oscuridad sentado al lado de la master esmerald con cara de fastidio__

Shadow: ola Knukles ¬¬

Knukles:__se sienta a su lado__ a quien apoyas? yo a Sonic 8D

Shadow: tu crees qe voy a apoyar a alguien? ¬.¬! __dice muy fastidiado__

Knukles: ya tranquilisate emo rabioso -.-U

Shadow: POR LA REPUTA QUE TE PARIO NO SOY UN MALDITO EMO!

Knukles: ya pero no te esponjes huy qe caracter .-. __dice lebantandose de ombros fastidiando a Shadow__

Shadow: si no estubiese amarrado por esta cuestion __señala la oscuridad__ te estaria dando una paliza lo sabes verdad?

Knukles: ci :3 y por eso agradesco qe estes amarrado :P

Shadow:¬¬####

Mephiles:__seguian peleando__

Knukles: saves aora qe lo pienso...

Shadow: aleluya dios a echo un milagro!

Knukles: cual? __con cara de idiota__

Shadow: iso el milagro de que tu pensases :v

Knukles: __tarda unos 3 minutos en asimilarlo__ OYE NO ES SIERTO!

Shadow: aja si claro __tono sarcastico__

Knukles: ¬¬ como decia estaba pensando d que por qe tanta pelea por ti?

Shadow: ¬_¬"

Knukles: que ahora que ise?! __dice entre confundido y enojado__

Shadow: sabes ? si no estubiese en esta situacion ahora mismo me estaria riendo de tu cara y en tu cara ¬¬"

Knukles:...

Shadow: =.=#

Mephiles:__en una logra aser caer a Sonic y le da un combo dejandolo en el piso con un sangrado de nariz grando y ese sangrado no era por nada pervertido OJO! XD__

Dark Sonic:__trata de levantarse pero no puede por que un pie de Mephiles lo retuvo, se destransformo y bolbio al estado normal, sus eridas se notaban mas aora qe nunca__

Mephiles: bes Sonic? no es posible qe te lo llebes o lo buelbas a ver por una simple razon LO MIO NO SE TOCA! __dice lo ultimo satanicamnete sobresaltando a Shadow y el tonto a su lado XD__

Knukles: parece qe la cosa se puso fea

Shadow: no me digas! __tan pero tan ironico que incluso un sordo notaria la ironia__

Knukles:pues te lo digo! ."

Shadow: -_-"

Mephiles:__estab ahora detras de ellos y les dice__ Se estan divirtiendo?

Knukles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shadow: no grites en mi oreja rojo estupido!

Mephiles:-.-U __golpea a Knukles dejandolo inconsiente y se dirije a Shadow__ nos bamos

Shadow:__recuerda la ultima bes qe estubo alli__ no ire de nuevo odio ese lugar y te odio a ti! __le escupe en la cara mientras trataba de liberarse__

Mephiles:__le pega en la mejilla__ no me escupas miseria!

Shadow:__aun trataba de liberarse__

Mephiles:__lo golpea en la nuca dejandolo inconsiente y se lo lleba __

Shadow: X.x __inconsiente__

_**CONTINUARA!...**_

Yo: asta aqui lklega todo nos bemos!

Sonic: un momento por que yo debo ser el malo?

Yo: por que si!

Shadow: y por qe Mephiles me violo antes ¬¬ no soy tan loco!

Yo: Shadow te digo algo? recuerda para qe sirven esos malditos anillos de contencion :D

Shadow:__se molesta_ _

Mephiles__aparece de la nada__ te ves lindo molesto __le lame la mejilla__

Shadow:__mega iper sonrojado__ O/ó?!

Yo: jejejeje mejor dejemos a los tortolos sierto Sonic?

Sonic:__conbirtiendose en Dark__

Yo: D:! adios nos bemos antes de que Sonic explote XD. Dejen reviews y asta pronto!


	4. Su mundo, sus reglas

_**"**__**Su mundo, sus reglas**__**"**_

Yo:oooooooooola otra ves cuanto tiempo :D

Sonic: si claro ewe

Yo: callate ¬¬ bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap, en el proximo abra lemon jejejejjeejje

Sonic: que? __enojado__

Yo: callate enojon

Sonic: ¬¬###########

Yo: XDU al cap!

Silver: charararararrarararararan! __musica de eroe__

Yo y Sonic :(de donde carajo salio el marihuanero? .-.)

_**POV Shadow**_

_"__Desperte en un lugar desconocido, estaba en una cama muy calentita cosa que considere muy amable de parte de quien me llevo alli por que realmente asia frio, me sente tallandome los ojos admirando todo a mi alrededor, las paredes eran de ladrillos grises que daban sierto escalofrio al mirar, abia una comoda , un espejo, la cama que era capas de alvergar a 2 erizos como yo, el piso estaba echo de baldosas negras y abia unas lamparas en la pared al lado de la puerta. No recordaba mucho de como llegue alli asta que de repente recorde todo lo que paso ayer, me levante de golpe y veo a mi alrededor buscando a Mephiles, no lo veo asi que me relajo un poco y me paso la mano por la cara pensando que habria merecido para ser castigado asi..."_

Shadow: que ise para merecer esto? __dije desconsolado__

Mephiles: despertaste...__dice Mephiles apareciendo detras mio__

Shadow:__me asusto mas no lo demuestro__de donde mierda saliste?

Mephiles:te importa?

Shadow:realmente NO

Mephiles: yo que tu no seria asi

Shadow: por que? __le digo mordaz__

Mephiles: por que si no la sabes ahora eres **MI** propiedad

Shadow: yo no le pertenessco a nadie

Mephiles: eso crees?__se me empieza a acercar lentamente__

Shadow: si __de empieza a alejar por acto involuntario__

Mephiles: pues estas equivocado... __lo acorrala contra la pared__

Shadow: co-como estas tan seguro? __nervioso al estar tan cerca suyo y poder sentir su aliento__

Mephiles: pues resulta que...__se le acerca al oido__ ahora eres mi juguete y nadie me quita lo mio

Shadow: gulp

Mephiles: pero no te are nada...por ahora __desaparece en una nube de humo negro__

Shadow: por ahora? __musito extrañado__

_**"FIN POV SHADOW"**_

_**Dejemos a Shadow y vayamos con Mephiles y su malvadito plan :D **_

Mephiles:deberia estar por llegar, se demora mucho

¿?: lo siento llegue algo tarde XDU __nervioso entra al salon__

Mephiles: por que cresta te tardaste tanto? __molesto__

¿?: Oye! trata de encontrar un maldito castillo encantado en el inframundo con solo un papel que dice como llegar al infra ¬¬

Mephiles: ese no es el puntop Scourge

Scourge: arghh esta bien y cual es el plan?

Mephiles: encontrar la "_Master Black Esmerald"_

Scourge: black?

Mephiles: si black, resulta que existe otra master esmerald pero oscura de pura maldad y con mucho poder

Scourge: y para que la quieres?

Mephiles: para dominar el mundo

Scourge: de nuevo?

Mephiles: si de nuevo ¬¬

Scourge: y donde carajo esta esa esmeralda?

Mephiles: esa es tu parte, solo 3 erizos la pueden encontrar entre y 2 ya ahn muerto

Scourge: y yo soy el ultimo? __ilusionado pensando que era importante__

Mephiles: no es Shadow

Scourge: __ase el plop de condorito XD__

Mephiles: toma __lelanza algo__

Scourge: que es?

Mephiles: una espina e-e"

Scourge: y para que me servira?

Mephiles: para encontrar la esmeralda

Scourge:entonces es de Shadow? __asombrado__

Mephiles: si, para que te sirva debes aser lo siguiente

Scourge: que cosa?

Mephiles: esto __le clava la espina en su vena de la muñeca y abre la erida asta el ombro__

Scourge: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!__cae al piso sangrando abundantemente__

Mephiles: ahora la podras ubicar

Scourge: pero me morire antes de poder encontrarla .u.

Mephiles:aggh CALLATE! ¬¬ __una sombra se le pega al brazo de Scourge y se queda firme__

Scourge: WTF? __mirando la sombra__

Mephiles: listo ahora ve a aser tu parte

Scourge: okeey! __se va rapido de ahi__

Mephiles: ahora pronto dominare el mundo MUAJAJAJAJJJJJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA __risa satanica y malvada ewe__ voy a ir a ver a los queridos eroes de Mobius jejejejejejej __desaparece otra vez el cabron__

_**CON SONIC Y EL SONIC HEROES Y LO QUE QUEDABA DEL TEAM DARK...**_

Sonic: debemos aser algo

Tails: Shadow fue raptado por Mephiles

Knukles: y eso no significa nada bueno

Amy: no me digas! ewe __sarcastica__

Knukles: pues te lo digo XD

Amy:__le pega en la cabeza con su piko-piko hammer__

Cream: y que aremos señor Sonic?

Sonic: no se

Tails: lo tengo Omega puedes rastrear a Shadow?

Omega: eso creo señorito Tails __se pone a rastrearlo__

Rouge:...__estaba callada__

Omega: error error objetivo fuera del mundo

Todos: o.O?

Sonic: fuera del mundo?

Tails: asi parece

Amy: hum donde podria ser?

Cream: y en el cielo?

Todos: PLOP! XDU

Amy: nop en el cielo nop XDU

Sonic: ._.##

Cream: pero dicen que si no esta alguien en el mundo esta en cielo

Omega: ¬¬# no no estaria en el cielo por que eso es parte del mundo XD

Cream: __pone cara de Dafuq?__

Sonic: pero debemos encontrarle, capaz que cosas le este asiendo...

Mephiles: aun no le e echo nada insecto ¬¬

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE MIERDA?! ES MEPHILES AAAAAAAA! HIJ DE TU PUTA MADRE NO ASUSTES ASI!

Mephiles: callense, vine a avisarles

Tails: sobre que?

Mephiles: que se vayan despidiendo de su vida

Amy: por que deberiamos aserlo?

Mephiles: por que ahora dominare el mundo

Knukles: de nuevo? __boz idiota__

Mephiles:__una sombra lo tira contra la pared XDU__ idiota que crees? si de nuevo ¬¿¬

Knukles: X.x

Sonic: y con la ayuda de quienes?

Mephiles: de un aliado demasiado poderoso

Blaze: y crees que no lo detendremos?

Mephiles: si por que es imposible, es demasiado fuerte

Sonic: pero quien es?

Mephiles: lo veras cuando venga, o sea muy pronto ¬-¬

Todos: TE VENCEREMOS! :P

Mephiles: lo veremos __desaparece__

_**Con Shadow, mas exactos en el sueño de Shadow XDU**_

_**Sueño de Shadow (Pov Shadow)**_

_"__Estaba corriendo por el lugar cuando oyo un grito y al darme vuelta me encuentro con Sonic y sus amiguitos..._

Todos: alli esta! a el! atrapenlo!

Shadow:¬.o?

Todos:__se me tiran encima pero los esquibo__

_Me empiezan a perseguir por todas partes, entonces el Faker me atrapa y sujetandome me ponen en la capsula y desesperado trato de romper el vidrio pero no funciona y mientras trato de romper el vidrio observo que el Faker y los demas, empiezan a cambiar para tomar la forma de los soldados de GUN que me miraban con codicia...de repente se abre la capsula y caigo asia el piso debil pero alguien me retiene y me acerca a su pecho mientras dice..._

¿?: Shad, yo soy el unico que no te traicionare

Shadow: Meph-Mephiles?

Mephiles: acertaste

Shadow: NOO alejate __me suelto de su agarre y me voy asia atras cuando choco con alguien y veo como me rodean todos, Rouge, Omega, Cream, Amy, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Cheese, Knukles, Tails, El faker, la GUN__

Todos ellos: vete de aca shadow! nadie te quiere aqui!

Mephiles: yo soy el unico que te acepta Shads, ven conmigo

Shadow: no dejame en paz!

_**Fin del sueño**_

Shadow:__despierta levantandose de golpe, se abia quedado dormido pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrjeo XD__ puta el sueño .-.

Mephiles: buenos dias o tardes Shad

Shadow: no me digas asi ¬¬

Mephiles: pues te digo como quiero Shad

Shadow: ¬¬###############################

Mephiles:__se qeda en silencio mirandolo fijamente__

Shadow:__cerrando los ojos__ Puedes dejar de mirarme?

Mephiles: no

Shadow: es de mala educacion sabias? __abriendo los ojos sobresalta al ver a Mephiles casi encima suyo__

Mephiles: y? no me alejare __se le acerca mas__

Shadow: no alejate!

Mephiles: muy tarde __lo empuja en la cama y se sienta encima suyo__

Shadow: salte de encima mio!

Mephiles: no Shad, ahora te are mio

Shadow: NO! todo menos eso!

Mephiles: todo?

Shadow: todo pero no me violes ¬¬

Mephiles: bueno tu lo pediste

_**5 minutos despues**_

Mephiles: se te ve bien

Shadow: ¬¬####### recuerdame por que debo aser esto? __tenia puesto un vestido de mucama corto de falda asiendo que casi se le viese el trasero XD__

Mephiles: prefieres sexo?

Shadow: NOOOO!

Mephiles: entonces seras mi mucama jejejeje __risa pervertida__

Shadow:te odio ¬¬

Mephiles: pero yo no __se le acerca__

Shadow: .-. ale-alejate Mephiles!

Mephiles:__lo toma de las muñecas, poniendole estas a los lados y se le acerca a la oreja__ no quiero Shad

Shadow: ./.##### alejate

Mephiles: por? __lo toma del menton asiendolo que lo mire a los ojos__

Shadow: no te quiero serca

Mephiles: pero yo si a ti

Shadow: pero yo no ¬¬

Mephiles: acaso prefieres..?

Shadow: grr ¬¬ __volte a la cabeza con un movimiento rapido__

Mephiles: te ves bien asi...__rapidamente lo toma de la cintura sentandolo en sus rodillas__

Shadow: NO SUELTAME! __forcejeando__

Mephiles: Shadow Shadow Shadow __dijo en señal de descontento, le susurra en la oreja provocando que se sonroje__ no te voy a aser nada pero te pones en guardia como si fuese a violarte

Shadow: como confiar en ti?

Mephiles: por que no tienes nada mas __lo besa, aun teniendolo en sus rodillas__

Shadow:__lo trata de alejar empujandole el pecho__

Mephiles:__lo toma de las muñecas sin posibilar de escapatoria y lo sigue besando__

Shadow:__se resistia cuando de repente una mano de Mephiles se deslizo y pellisco sus nalgas_ _O/ó

Mephiles:__se separa del beso pero aun lo tiene amarrado de sus muñecas__ entiende Shadow, jamas te iras de mi lado, jamas podras huir...entiende ahora yo soy tu dueño

Shadow: hmp!

Mephiles:__lo suelta y Shadow se cae al piso__ bueno debo ir a ver otras cosas nos bemos... __desaparece :O__

Shadow: cuanto lo odio! me obligo a ponerme vestido

_**Con Mephiles que estaba pensando en...**_

Mephiles: como hago para que Shadow se quede conmigo? espera...__recuerda la pesadilla de Shadow y le da una idea__ claro si manejo bien las cartas tal vez pueda ponerlo a mi merced y asi ya no querra irse

"Obviamente Mephiles estaba enamorado perdidamente de ese erizo negro noche del cual era su sombra. A veces uno al enamorarse pierde el control y hace cualquier cosa por obtenerlo, este era el caso...Mephiles amaba a Shadow pero este no le correspondia y Mephiles pensaba que si asia que ya no quisiese estar con sus amigos/conocidos entonces podria amarlo y vivir junto a Shadow; no sabia que pronto estaria a merced de ese erizo que lo deseaba perdidamente ; Mephiles planeaba poner en contra de Shadow su claustrofobia de la capsula e inseguridad...Dejemos esta filosofia y vayamos con Sonic XDU

_**Con Sonic**_

Sonic: Tails donde tendra capturado Mephiles a Shadow?

Tails: no lo se, e estado rastreando pero no encuentro rastros :/

Sonic: ahhh! __suspira enojado__ estamos aca sin hacer nada

Amy: Sonic se hace lo que puede

Cream: ten paciencia ¬¬

Sonic: __suspira__ bueno mejor salgo a correr

_**Continuara...**_

Aqui el 4°, en el proximo cap abra lemon (mi 1° lemon *O*) y ya tengo el titulo : "Pensamientos cambiados y Recuerdos modificados" XD ya empesare al tiro el otro nbos vemos adios!

Shadow: espera que yo que?!

Yo: ADIOS!


	5. Modificados

_**"Pensamientos Cambiados,"**_

_**"Recuerdos modificados"**_

Yo: 1° que nada se que no es el mismo titulo pero el fucking espacio para poneer el titulo no me alcanzo asi que decidi dejar de titulo en fanfiction modificados XDD bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap O.O aya ba wiii lemon por primera vez :O LA CAP CHARARARARARARRARARARARABBBB :3

WARNING: Sonic y los demas le pertenecen a SEGA y Nasuke, Jane y toda esa manga de pelotudos son de mua *o* ahora si al cap XDD

_**Con Shadow que ya han pasado 2 dias desde lo de la mucama XD**_

Shadow:__mirando por la ventana pequeña que ahbia por alli__

Mephiles: Shad ola

Shadow:__se sobreslata__ hijo de puta dejame de asustar ¬¬

Mephiles: hoy dia seras mio

Shadow: O-O" __se aleja aterrado__

Mephiles: aun no te violare ¬.ó

Shadow: WTF? no entiendo un carajo

Mephiles: despues entenderas __lo golpea dejandolo inconsiente y las sombras entran en el para manejarlo como titere__

Shadow: mande

Mephiles: ahora ven debemos irnos de aqui __desaparecen los 2 en una niebla espesa y oscura__

_**Unos 20 minutos despues con Shadow que despierta**_

Shadow: ah? pero que CARAJO! __dice enojado al despertar y verse atrapado en una mesa de pruebas de peli de terror XD__

Mephiles: shhh no hables __le dice a su lado__

Shadow: QUE CARAJO PASA AQUI?!

Mephiles: solo callate que te va a doler __mueve una palanca y un rayo gigante aparece frente a Shadow__

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! __grita de dolor al sentir ese rayo disparandole__

Mephiles:ahora solo recordaras lo nesesario __empieza a extraer cualquier recuerdo de Sonic y sus amigos, solo deja sus recuerdos de lo sucedido en el ARK, los años preso, como Sonic lo maltrataba y como Sonic lo daño mas no recordaba el nombre__

Shadow:__terminan de extraerle los recuerdos y su cuerpo cae inerte en la mesa sn moverse__

Mephiles: ahora mi Shad no sufriras __lo desata y lo toma en brazos dejandolo en un cuarto de por alli__

_**:O Con Sonic XD**_

Sonic: donde estara Shadow?

Tails:__por un transmisor de la muñeca__ Sonic rapido es Eggman!

Sonic: que iso?

Tails: mejor di que le isieron! ven rapido es en su antigua base de antes...__sonaba isterico__

Sonic: alla voy! __llega en unos minutos y ve a Eggman en una camilla lleno de agujas y vias intravenosas, tenia serios cortes en los brazos y piernas__

Eggman: X.x me duele todo

Amy: Shhh callate

Sonic: que le isieron? __espantado__

Eggman: me pegaron ¬¬

Sonic: ya se pero quien?

Eggman: no se recuerdo que estaba con mis robots revisando el lugar cuando llego un erizo oscuro con otro detras, no alcanze a verles la cara pero escuche como el mas cercano a mi me decia "Eggman puedes despedirte de tu vida" y despues desperte asi XDU

Sonic: mmmm __a los demas__Creen que tenga que ver con Mephiles?

Tails: lo mas seguro

_**Ñaa me canse mejor vamos con Shadow que despertaba**_

Shadow: donde estoy?

Mephiles:__entrando por la puerta (yo: no sera por la pared ewe)__ Shadow despertaste!

Shadow: te conosco?

Mephiles: claro que si, soy tu novio

Shadow: en serio? no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo a un erizo azul molestandome despues como me eria y a...Maria __lo ultimo con voz qebrada__

Mephiles: shh tranquilo __lo abraza__

Shadow: __acepta el abrazo __ no se por que no recuerdo nada

Mephiles:__ase una sonrisa que no nota Shadow y le dice una mentira__ Shad ese erizo azul y todos sus compañeros fueron los que te isieron erizo azul mando a los soldados a que matasen a Maria y tu familia en el de milagro y yo te descubri y di asilo durante años y despues nos isimos novios

Shadow: __asiente__ esta bien

Mephiles: ven __lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a una sala donde prende una maquina y aparecen en la pantalla gigante unas fotos y le dice mostrando a cada uno__ Esta rosada es Amy, una despiadada y a todos los cientificos del lugar con sus propias rojo es un completo idiota pero lo compensa con fuerza zorro es un genio no te dejews influenziar por sus maquinas...__les muestra a todos asta que se detiene en la imagen de Sonic__

Shadow: es el? __mirando enojado la imagen__

Mephiles: si, se llama Sonic...Mato al doctor y a Maria con sus propias manos despues de que los soldados disparasen, es cruel orgulloso y a tratado de abusar de ti mas de una vez. Este es el mas malo y terrible de todos debes tener cuidado

Shadow: entendido...Sonic pagara por todo

Mephiles: __pensando paar si__Sonic y sus amiguitos...dense por muertos...

Shadow:__mira a Mephiles a los ojos y le dice suavemente__ gracias por todo Mephiles

Mephiles: no importa es lo de menos __sentiase mejor que nunca, su amor de toda una vida ahora le correspondia por una simple mentira__ bueno mejor ve a descansar

Shadow: bueno nos vemos despues __le besa la mejilla tiernamente y se va asia el cuarto de antes__

Mephiles: O.o __se llebo la mano a la mejilla besada por Shadow__ me beso? __extañadisimo XD__

Shadow:__en el cuarto__ Sonic...ahora pagaras todo __se duerme__

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Shadow:__se despierta y se talla los ojos__

Mephiles: buenos dias __a su lado__

Shadow: no me asustes asi __le dice cansado__

Mephiles: me gusta asustarte

Shadow: pero a mi no me gusta XD

Mephiles: bueno vas a ir a desayunar?

Shadow: bueno __lo sigue por los pasillos asta le comedor__

Mephiles: toma asiento

Shadow:__se sienta y ve la comida pero duda en servirse__

Mephiles: tranquilo come tu, yo no nesecito comer

Shadow: bueno __se pone a comer, Mephiles lo obserbava atentamente__

Mephiles:(se ve tan bonito, ademas no sabe lo que se avecina, veamos como reaccionan los eroes al encontrarse con el desaparecido matandolos jejejeje...Shadow jamas saldras de mi poder)

Shadow::__termina de comer__ termine

Mephiles: esta bien sigueme __sale del comedor y Shadow le sigue curioso__

Shadow: a dponde vamos?

Mephiles: por ahi solo sigueme __llega a la salida__

Shadow: vamos a salir?

Mephiles: debemos ir a hacer pagar a los que te isieron sufrir

Shadow: esta bien __desidido__

Mephiles: Shadow recuerda...no te dejes influenciar por ese erizo azul, el solo te odia

Shadow:__asiente__

Mephiles:ten __le pasa un GP'S__ alli esta el lugar, debo llegar antes para tratar de reducirlos

Shadow: esta bien pero

Mephiles: hm?

Shadow: yo mato al azul __dice muy frio y con sonrisa malvadota :3__

Mephiles: esta bien __le da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece__

Shadow: ^\\\\\\\\^ __sonrojado parte asia el lugar q ue le indicaba el GPS__

**Intervenchion**

Se que muchos se estaran p´reguntando ¿Que mierda?! Mephiles es bipolar :O y NO Mephiles no es vipolar XD solo que a veces se me hace que es muy repititivo eso de que Mephiles el malote o sea todo maton y guay en los mephadow asi que para variar y ademas por que pienso que Mephiles es muy dulce si quiere si es que esta enamorado :D asi que eso es todo y sigamos y recuerden : MEPHILES NO ES UN PUTO BIPOLAR! XDDDDDD bueno sigamosh!

**Fin intervenchion XD**

_**Con Sonic...**_

Sonic:__sentado en su sillon frustrado__

Tails: Sonic deja de enfu...__le corta una alarma que empieza a sonar por el lugar__

Sonic: Tails! que esta pasando?!

Tails: las maquinas detectaron algo!

Sonic:__mira un punto negro moverse hacia donde estaban__ Vamos! debemos salirle al encuentro! __salen y despues de avisarle a todos que los muy weones estaban justo alli salen a investigar__

Tails: __estaban en la mugresita del tornado cuando__ Sonic nos estan disparando!

Sonic: PERO QUE..?__el tornado cae al piso estrellandose con todas las lalas rotiras :,3__ Que demonios paso?

Mephiles:__aparece de la nada frnete a ellos__ a donde hiban mis queridos eroes?

Sonic: Mephiles! donder esta Sahdow!

Mephiles: a salvo de ustedes

Sonic: SOLO DIME DONDE CARAJO ESTA!

Mephiles: no te desesperes erizo tonto

Tails: Mephiles tiene razon Sonic controlate

Mephiles: si asle caso a tu ñoño amigo

Sonic: ¬¬################################

Mephiles: bueno les mostrare a mi nuevo aliado y nunca lo venceran

Amy:__sacando piko-piko Hammer__ si claro lo venceremos en un abrir y cerra de ojos

Tails:__todos se ponen en posision de convate, estaban los del Team Chaotix, Sonic Heroes, lo que quedaba del Team Dark, Amy, Cream, Big O.o, froogy :3 y Chesse!__

Mephiles: bueno swe los presento __da un paso asia el lado y justo llega Shadow__

Todos: SHADOW!

Shadow:__mira a todos con una mirada tan fria y penetrante que les erizo los pelos de la nuca a todos__

Mephiles: ahora a combatir :D __salen del piso montones de demonios echops de sombra y se ponen a pelear contra todos__

Sonic: Chicos! __se aleja a ayudarlos pero le detiene el paso Shadow__

Shadow: nada de eso...tus asesinos amigos pueden esperar nosotros tenemos una pelea pendiente __acto seguido le dio un combo en la cara rompiendole la nariz__

Sonic:__se acerca la mano a la nariz y ve su guante lleno de su sangre__Sha-shadow que te pasa? por que me golpeas?

Shadow: callate! __le tira una patada que Sonic esquiba de suerte__ voy a vengar a Maria! __se pone a tirarle combos sin descansar__

Sonic: Maria? a que te refieres con Maria?

Shadow: NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE! __le golpea en la cara asiendolo caer asia atras__

Sonic: Shadow no se que te haya contado Mephiles pero eso es falso, el es **nuestro** enemigo __remarcando nuestro minetras se paraba__

Shadow:__lo mira fijamente y siente como un dolor agudo en la cabeza y empieza a ver flashes de Sonic riendose, diciendole cosas para enfadarlo en broma, gastando bromas muy fomes etc__

Mephiles: Shadow no lo escuches! el solo te intenta engañar para lastimarte

Shadow:__entonces paran los flashes y solo queda uno que dura mucho donde sale Maria muriendo__ GRRRR maldito bastardo no caere en tus mentiras! __se lnaza contra Sonic__

Sonic:__lo esquibaba a cada rato, no queria pegarle, entonces voltea y ve que todos empezaban a pelear contra Mephiles__

Shadow:__aprovecha su distraimiento y le golpea tirandolo al piso__ Jamas saques tu mirada del enemigo

Mephiles:__peleando contra todos Tails le dispara con algo asiendo que desaparesca__

Tails: ISE MAGIA :OOOOO ISE DESSAPARECER A ALGUIEN! (¬°'°)¬ __baile rarito .-.__

Sonic:__ seguia peleando contra Shadow, mejor dicho uyendo de los golpes de Shadow__ Ayuda por fa!

Shadow: no seas debil! __le pega en el estomago asiendo que pierda aire__

Tails: Sonic apartate! __tira un rayito y Shadow cae inconsiente__

Sonic: que le isiste?

Tails: lo deje inconciente ^^

Sonic: ¬¬###

Amy: bueno vamos!

Sonic: se supone que debemos **AYUDARLO** no **NOQUEARLO **¬¬###########!

Tails: lo mismo __lebantandose de ho,bros__

Sonic: -.-UUU bueno llevemosnoslo mejor que capaz que vuelve Mephiles

Tails: cierto! __cojen la mugre del Tornado y salen volando :3__

_**Vamos con Scourge que lo emos dejado abandonado...**_

Scourge: se supone que por aca esta la piedra esa...__dice mirando un resplandor que aparecia frente a sus ojos y llega a un templo de la selva :O__ esta aca acaso?

¿?: Quien eres y que deseas? __voz enigmatica__

Scourge: Soy Scourge y deseo la Master Balck Esmerald por un encargo

¿?: y dime Scourge que piensas dar a cambio?

Scourge: 1° que nada quien eres?

¿?: Soy Nasuke The Demon Hedgehog __aparece frente a el un erizo color gris muy bien formado y delgado en una palabra era caliente XDDD__

Scourge: un gusto __lo mira de arriba abajo admirando ese cuerpo que avia aparecido frente a sus ojos__

Nasuke: y quien te manda por esta esmeralda?

Scourge:__sale de sus fantasias sexuales XDDD__ ah me mando Mephiles The Dark

Nasuke: lo conosco, le debo un favor pero bueno te ayudare claro si me ayudas en una pequeñita cosita

Scourge: que cosa?

Nasuke: nesecito que te desagas de una peste que me anda sicopateando siempre

Scourge: y se llama?

Nasuke: es...__se oye un grito de mujer__

¿?: O NASUKITO! VEN AQUI AMORCITO!

Nasuke: es ella! __se esconde detras de Scourge__

Scourge: oye niña como te llamas?

¿?: no soy niña y me llamo Jane :D __era una loba color celestino con toques grises y ojos verdes __

Scourge: pues veras Jane ese Nasuke que buscas es mi novio asi que vete a cagar ostias a otra parte __agarra a Nasuke y le da un beso en la boca__

Jane: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NASUKITO TRAIDOR __se va corriendo__

Scourge:__suelta a Nasuke contra su voluntad__ listo te ayude ahora ayudame ¬¬

Nasuke: cla-claro __sonrojadisimo por el beso x,D__

Scourge:__sigue a ese erizo demonio asta una esmeralda gigante y negra__ es esta?

Nasuke: si es esta

Scourge: esta bien, bueno mejor parto

Nasuke: no quieres que te ayude? -.o

Scourge: bueno __feliz para sus dentros por que tal vez se podria violar a ese erizo tan bonito XD que pervertido__

Nasuke:__parten por el camino amarillo asia la tierra de Oz, ejem digo asia el pais de nunca Jamas no! mierda como era? al pais de hora de aventura? ña ni idea van asia donde deben ir .-.__

_**Mientras con Mephiles...**_

Mephiles: donde carajo estoy? __mirando al rededor y ve que estaba en la casa del zorro__ vaya que suerte XD mejor me escondo llegaran en cualquier moento __se transforma en oscuridad y se esconde detras de un librero__

Tails:__llegando__ donde dejamos a Shadow?

Sonic: ni puta idea __lo llebaba en vrazos__

Mephiles:(esta tocando a MI Shad?!) __celosito!__

Tails: dejalo en el cuarto de huespedes, rapido debemos salir a rastrear a Mephiles...

Sonic: okye __lo deja en el cuarto de huespedes y se van dejando la casa sola__

Mephiles:__sale del librero y va a el cuarto de huespedes..__

Shadow:__despertando__ donde estoy?! debo irme de aqui

Mephiles: tranquilizate __aparece a su lado tomandolo de la muñeca__

Shadow: Mephiles __suspiro aliviado__ donde estoy?

Mephiles: en la casa de Sonic

Shadow: QUE?!

Mephiles: shhh! tranquilo que ya se fueron

Shadow: bu-bueno eso creo

Mephiles:__lo acerca a el y lo abraza__

Shadow: por que este abrazo?

Mephiles:__ignorando su pregunta__ me encanta como hueles, hueles delisioso __aserca su nariz a su cuello holiendo fuertemente provocando un pequeño gemido de parte de Shadow__ te gusta?

Shadow:__sonrojado asiente__

Mephiles: __lo acorrala contra la pared poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza__ entonces te gustara esto __lo besa apasionadamnete__

_**Atencion desde aca mi intento fallido de lemon, se que va a ser muy malo asi que si quieren se lo saltan gracias :3**_

Shadow:__le corresponde __

Mephiles: __mete su lengua en la boca de Shadow saboreando cada pedazo celestial que escondia en su boca__

_**Pov Normal...**_

La lengua de Mephiles exploraba cada parte de la boca de Shadow y la lengua de este se le une a la de Mephiles asiendo como una danza juntandose y llenando de la rica saliva la boca del otro, quedan asi asta que se separan a causa de falta de oxigeno, quedaron unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva, Mephiles lo miraba lujuriosamente y se acerca de nuevo a Shadow esta bes pasa besar su cuello y dejar unos chupones que mostrasen que el era de su propiedad y nadien gemia casi sin controlarse, Mephiles le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y empezo a bajar para ir a su mechon blanco, se detuvo un rato para ver la cara de Shadow y lo vio con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojado y Mephiles sonriendo se acerca a ese blanco algodon que tenia y se pone a chupar la piel que estaba debajo de ese pelo, sabia que ese punto era muy sensible para Shadow.Y este gemia retorciendose de placer , ese punto era demasiado sensible, jamas habia sido tocado; Mephiles chupaba como si quisiese extraer algo de la piel de Shadow y cuando dejo el mechon blanco este llacia un poco siguioo bajando dejando un camino de saliva por donde a los guantes y se los quito con los dientes suavemnete y despues tomandolo en brazos lo arrojo asia la cama y se sento encima de Shadow para poder estar mas a gusto, tomando uno de los dedos de Shadow se los metio en la boca y empezo a chuparlos probocando estremecimientos por parte del de dejar los dedos de este en paz siguio bajando y fue asia los air shoes sacandoselos suavemente y sacando sus calcetas tambien dejando sus pies al una mano por la pierna de Shadow asiendo que este gimotease muy bajamente y despues se acerco a la entrepierna del camin y lo miro a los ojos para ver si le dejaba seguir y como este asintiese se acerco y tomo en su manos la entrepierna que ya estaba con la ereccion por las caricias de la metio de un tiron en la boca provocando una gran exclamacion de parte del a chupar fuertemente cual paletita de dulce se tratase, con una mano empujaba las caderas de Shadow asia su boca para poder lamer con sus labios la entre pierna del ojicarmin y con su larga lengua lamia sensualmente los testiculos asiendo que saliesen mas exclamaciones y gemidos de Shadow...

Shadow: Ah! Me-Mephi Oh les pa-para que me me vo-voy a co-correr Ah! __desia sin dejar de gemir__

Obviamente eso queria Mephiles y empezo a succionar aun mas rapidamente asta que Shadow se corrio en su boca con una exvlamacion y Mephiles se bebio hasta la ultima gota de ese nectar tan delisioso y pasandose la lengua sobre los labios en señal de saboramiento besa a Shadow para decirle ronroneante...

Mephiles: eres un verdadero manjar de dioses Shad, por esa razon eres perffffecto

Shadow:__muy rojo estilo fresa XDD__

Mephiles lo toma y le da vuelta y mete un dedo en la entrada de Shadow

Shadow: Ah! __grita de dolor el ojirubi al sentir esa intrusion dentro suyo__

Mephiles empieza a moverlo lentamente asiendo que los gemidos de dolor cambiasen a unos de puro placer, despues metio el segundo pero no le afecto gran csa, al final metio los 4 dedos y despues los saco despues de dejar convenientemente grande la entrada para penetrarlo pero aun no acababa, cuando Shadow trataba de recuperar el aliento Mephiles se agacho y metio su lengua en la entrada de Shadow asiendo que este exclamase fuertemente de placer al sentir dentro suyo ese musculo viscoso que llenaba todo de saliva y que se movia presisamnete a su vez que termino de "lubricarlo" Mephiles le alzo las caderas asiendo que el ojirubi se sustiviese en sus codos y este instintivamente aparto la mirada temeroso. Mephiles sabia que si lo hacia lentamente le doleria mas asi que lo penetro de golpe ganando 2 cosas: un fuerte grito de dolor y que grandes lagrimas corriesen furiosa y silenciosamnete por las mejillas del moreno, el ojiverdoso le acaricio la espalda para que se relajase y cuando sintio que ya estaba bien empezo a hacer unas pequeñas embestidas para que cojiese el ritmo, poco a poco empezaron a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas, Shadow rodeo con sus piernas las del ojiverdoso y se apego mas contra el. Mephiles empezo a acelerar, Shadow le pedia que fuese mas rapido y el ojiverde gustoso lo hacia; Shadow ya no veia nada a colores originales, su vista se nublaba de tanto placer, las cosas le saltaban a la vista y un pequeño rastro de saliva caia de su boca para enredarse en su mechonb blanco de pelo. Mephiles empezo a masturbar a Shadow y besarle el cuello o la boca mientras seguia con su labor de penetrarlo lo que mas pudiese, los gemidos inundaban el cuarto y se podia sentir un ambiente friccionante y lujurioso.

No dejaban de gemir sus nombres pidiendo mas velocidad o diciendose cuanto se amaban...

Shadow: Ah! Mephi-philes vo-voy a A! llegar al orga-asmoOh!

Mephiles: Shad eres muy Ah! apretado y me das mas pla-placer que nadie Oh!es-estoy en las mi-msimas Ah!

Y con un grito se corrieron, Shadow en la cama y Mephiles dentro de Shadow dejando su semilla y agotados se dejan caer en la cama, Mephiles saca su ereccion de Shadow y se recuesta a su lado abrazandolo y atrayendolo asia el poniendo la cabeza del ojirubi en su pecho y entonces los 2 caen en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Fin de lemon lo se un asco TT-TT**_

_**Continuara...**_

Yo: Bueno hasta aca llega mi cap, lo e echo super largo y e echo el lemon que prometi YEY! mas tarde subire la ironia de la vida cap 2 y vere si subo algun shot y si no bueno me vale verga! XD ok no T.T bueno plis no me maten por la mugre de lemon que me salio, y asta aqui nos vemos BYE!


	6. Casa del enemigo

_**"**__**En casa del enemigo**__**"**_

Yo: 1° respondere reviews:

-Evilgirl1300: NOOOO! no tengo plata para la lavanderia T,T pero gracias por el apoyo y si me da pandemia por tu anemia es tu culpa ewe

-alethedark: Gracias x3 y su actualizare pronto -3-

Yo: ahora aviso que tratare de subir mas rapido pero el muy fucking colegio me esta matando T.T

Shadow: no te quejes a mi me llevas en tu mochila! ¬¬

Yo: es pa no aburrirme ademas agradece de que e salvo de los pervertidos que asolan esta casa -.-

Shadow: cierto tuche...

Yo: bueno la capi WIII! SUPER MARIO BROS WIJI XDD...

_**Con Shadow...**_

Shadow:__abre los ojos cansado y mira a su alrededor y se fija que estaba solo pero no le da importancia, se lebanta y ve que estaba de nuevo en la base y cansado se dirige a una ducha para darse un merecido y relajante baño caliente__

_**Con Mephiles...**_

Mephiles:__estaba en el cuarto de huespedes de la casa del zorro, abia roto la cama trozado, las paredes rasgadas y las cortinas en el piso manchadas de sangre, manos ensangrentadas adornaban las paredes y piso junto a una mancha de sangre gigantesca__ Hmp! asi creeran que Shad recordo todo y que yo lo domine MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA __alza la oreja__ y parece que llegaron jeje bueno beamosd que gran actor soy __ase una seña con la mano y las sombras se juntan tomando la forma corporea de Shadow, este "Shadow" era sin vida y Mephiles los sostuvo del cuello, daba la impresion de una pelea__

Tails:__justo abre la puerta y entran con los demas para encontrarse con esa escena__ MEPHILES!

Sonic: Shadow!

Mephiles:__risa satanica__ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero si son los queridos eroes no es cierto Shad? __tira asia arriba el cuello de Shadow falso__

Sonic: que le hiciste?!

Mephiles: pues resulta que recupero lamentablemente la memoria y tuvimos una pequeña lucha jeje

Rouge:__estado de shock en 3, 2, 1 BOM!__ AAA! __desmayo__

Mephiles: pero bueno me debo ir, debo enseñarle a alguien que no se desobedece verdad Shad? bueno adios __se da vuelta y empieza a desapareder lentamente__

Sonic:__justo cuando hiba a desaparecer toca a Shadow falso y se teletransporta junto a ellos a la base de Mephiles, al llegar se esconde rapidamnete__

Mephiles:__tira el cuerpo de Shadow falso y este se desase al tiro__ Listo ahora esos no me molestaran mas, voy a ver como va el plan __se va asia el centro de la base__

Sonic:__activa el modo antigravedad de sus zapatillas y se pone a caminar por el techo__ ahora a investigar __empieza a curiosar hasta que llega a el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Shadow__

_**Con Shadow...**_

Shadow:__se termina de bañar y se seca fuertemente, se arregla las puas que estaban todas lebantadas y sale al pasillo y no se fija que Sonic hiba arriba suyo__

Sonic: !¡ __lo sigue curioso__

Shadow:__camina por el lugar paseando aburrido__

Sonic:(que le pasa? por que so ese Shadow era falso entonces que le paso al original? =/)

Shadow:__tiene la sensacion de que le vigilan pero ase caso omiso__

Sonic:(Hum que le pasa que anda tan pensativo?)

Shadow:__recordando la noche anterior y se sonroja moviendo la cabeza rapidamente para espantar esos pensamientos__

Sonic:(Owww se ve tan bonito sonrojado :3)

Shadow:bueno ahora que hago? __alguien conocido le dice en la oreja__

¿?: Bu!

Shadow: AAA! REPUTA MADRE! __mira que es Mephiles que sonreia cinicamente__ que te e dicho de que no me asustes? ¬¬

Mephiles: que no lo haga pero es tan tierno verte sobresaltado mi Shad __apapacho! wiiii!__

Shadow: jamas cambiaras -.- __suspiro __ pero eso me agrada

Mephiles:entonces nunca cambiare Shad

Shadow:__se sonroja, aun estaba el abrazo XD__

Mephiles: me acompañas? __pone su cabeza en el hombro de Shadow para mirarlo__

Shadow: bueno ^u^ __le sigue a la sala de control__

Sonic:(los seguire como Spiderman que soy!) __pose eroicamente ridicula XDDD__

Mephiles:__abre la puerta de la sala y ase pasar a Shadow y despues pasa el dejandola cerada__

¿?: Hola Shadow!

Shadow: te conosco? -.o?

Mephiles: Scourge callate -.-

Scourge: jejeje bueno soy Scourge The Hedgehog ;) __saludando a Shadow__

Mephiles: bueno trajiste la esmeralda?

¿?: si y yo lo ayude ^^

Mephiles: no te hablaba a ti Nasuke ¬¬

Nasuke: ok T.T

Scourge: ahora que debemos hacer?

Mephiles: poco, nesecito que me traigan a estas personas __tira sobre que decia Top Secret!__

Scourge:__lo abre con la cabeza curiosa de Nasuke en su hombro y lee los nombres__ Kyra The Bat, Yitsuki The cat, Matias The Equidna, Agustin The Hedgehog , Soul The Dark y Hatsune The Dark Fox?

Mephiles: a Kyra y Matias los deberas convencer y a los demas solo diles que los nesecito

Nasuke: y para que los necesitas?

Mephiles: para mi plan ewe

Shadow:__sentado al lado de Mephiles con cara de no entender un carajo__

Nasuke: yo conosco a Soul, Hatsune y a Kyra!

Scourge: bueno me ayudaras que no se donde carajo estan u.u

Mephiles: las ubicaciones estan en el informe, ahora vayan y recuerden los nesecito **VIVOS **ok?

Los 2: Ok!

Scourge: Nasuke esperame en la puerta

Nasuke: ok ^^

Mephiles: Shadow por favor tambien

Shadow: esta bien __sale con Nasuke por la puerta__

Sonic:__habia estado espiando por la cerradura y al sentirlos acercarse sube al techo rapidamente__

Nasuke:__salen y empiezana esperar__

Shadow: hasi que eres la pareja de Scourge?

Nasuke:__sonrojadisimo__ NO! como se te ocurre?!

Shadow:__se levanta de hombros__ no se es que parecen

Nasuke: Ah!

Shadow: pero te gustaria ser su pareja verdad? __con picardia lo dice__

Nasuke: Eh yo bueno...esque...yo __mega sonrojado__ si me gustaria pero no le digas!

Shadow: tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Nasuke: gracias u,u!

_**Con Mephiles y Scourge...**_

Mephiles: parece que ya encontraste pareja Scourge jeje

Scourge: si, estan caliente ewe pero no se

Mephiles: alla tu, yo secuestre a Shadow XD

Scourge: ya me di cuenta ¬.-

Mephiles: ya esta bien y la piedra?

Scourge: alli __señala un punto en la esquina donde se apreciaba una esmeralda gigante y negra__ y para que nesecitas a las personas esas?

Mephiles: van a ser mis aliados, ya te tengo a ti, ese erizo que conociste y a Shadow pero nesecito mas

Scourge: y po que a ellos?

Mephiles: tienen habilidades y poderes que me ayudaran mucho

Scourge: entendido bueno mejor parto

Mephiles: suerte con ese erizo

Scourge: CALLATE! ¬¬|||||

Mephiles: x,D

Scourge:__sale por la puerta y se despide de Shadow y se va de alli con Nasuke__

Shadow:__entra en la sala__

Sonic:__decide quedarse aun para averigaur que pasa con Shadow original__

Shadow: para que vinieron?

Mephiles: son unos amigos que nos ayudaran en la pelea contra Sonic y sus amiguitos

Shadow: aah! oki ^-^

Mephiles:__dirige su mirada a la cerradura y ve un ojo color esmeralda por un instante pero lo ignora__ y tu me ayudaras contra ellos? __oto apapacho ^w^__

Shadow: claro que si __le corresponde el abrazo__

Mephiles: bueno, pronto me debere ir

Shadow:esta bien

Mephiles: estare en otra parte de la base

Shadow: ok :D

Mephiles: nos vemos __sale y se dirige a quien sabe donde__

Sonic:__empieza a seguir a Mephiles y este entra en un cuarto y Sonic le sigue entrando pero no ve a nadien__ Eh? donde estara? __entonces salen tenta__**culos xD **__del piso y atrapan a Sonic amarrandolo de pies y brazos__

Mephiles:__risa satanica .o._ _MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Creias que no me daria cuenta erizo tonto?

Sonic: grrr que le hiciste a Shadow?!

Mephiles: lo que le hise es ser feliz! ¬¬

Sonic: si claro ¬¬

Mephiles: acaso crees que seria feliz a tu lado? siendo que **TU** fuiste el que lo lastimo?!

Sonic...

Mephiles: ademas acaso no ten enseñaron que no debes codiciar ni robar lo de otros?

Sonic: no es tuyo!

Mephiles: seguro? acaso crees que no lo tome a la menor ocasion?

Sonic: GRRRRRRR TU MALDITO BASTARDO!

Mephiles: callate __los tenta__**culos**__ lo apretan mas aciendo que grite de dolor__

Sonic: AAAAAH!

Mephiles: entiende erizo tonto...el me pertenece y ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo...ademas creo que ya deberias darte por vencido ahora te odio recuerda..

Sonic: NO! es mentira! mientes!

Mephiles: si quieres lo traigo aca para que lo compruebes...

Sonic: no servira por que no recuerda nada...

Mephiles: acaso es eso? facilmente le puedo devolver la memoria inepto azul

Sonic: esta bien veamos con quien decide quedarse...tu o yo...

Mephiles: esta bien pero no te le podras acercar y yo tampoco...

Sonic:esta bien...__entonces los tentaculos desaparecen dejando a Sonic parado pero con marcas en los brazos y pies..__

Mephiles:__manda a unas sombras a que traigan a Shadow y este aparece a los segundos en medio del cuarto__

Shadow: pero que?! que esta pasando mephiles?!

Mephiles:__se le acerca y pone su mano en su cabeza y le dice__ Recuerda...recuerda todo __se aleja y Shadow cierra los ojos y al abrirlos mira sorprendido__

Shadow: donde estoy?! __mira a Mephiles y a Sonic, en realidad a los 2 con disgusto XD__

Soic: Shadow!

Shadow:__mirada asecina version 1000.0__

Mephiles: Shadow...debes eligir con quien decides quedarte...

Shadow:__cara WTF?__

Sonic: -.- elige si te quieres quedar conmigo :D o con Mephiles D:!

Shadow:...__dificil decision, por una parte odiaba al oscuro mas que con toda su puta alma pero el faker le habia echo ya demasiado daño__

Mephiles:__lee la mente de Shadow y mira como parece indesiso asi que le da una pequeña "ayuda" y sin que nadie lo note una sombra se mete en su cuerpo __

Sombra:__le ablaba a Shadow en su mente_ _Elige a Mephiles...el realmente te ama no como el azul...el solo te quiere por sexo

Shadow:(pero...si me quedo con Mephiles pasare el resto de mi puta vida encerrado T.T)

Sombra: pero te hara feliz...

Shadow:(no se...)

Sombra:__cansada toma el control del cuerpo de Shadow y as euqe vaya asia Mephiles XD__

Sonic: O.ó?! pe-pero Shasha-dow

Shadow:__aun controlado le dirije una mirada con una sonrisa muuy cinica__

Sonic:__se da cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color gris_ _ Grrrrrrr Mephiles hiciste trampa!

Mephiles: Ups! lo olvide __sonrisa cinica y con eso desaparece con Shadow dejando a el faker enojado a punto de destruir todo__

Sonic:__casi forma dark__ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MALDITO MEPHILES!

_**Con Mephiles y Shadow que aparecen en otro castillo de Mephiles .-.**_

Mephiles:__le suelta y Shadow se separa rapidamente y le mira asecinamente, ya estaba libre de la fucking sombra__

Shadow: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR alejate de mi!

Mephiles: Ja! tu caracter parece muy distinto al de ayer...

Shadow: a que te refieres?

Mephiles: no lo recuerdas? yo si y mucho, fue placentero oirte gemir jejejeje

Shadow:__rojito x3__ QUE?!

Mephiles:__le devuleve los recuerdos de cuando no recordaba LOL XDDD__

Shadow: O.o! NO! no es posible! __retrocede y cae al piso y se queda alli en el piso con cara de terror__

Mephiles:__se le acerca y arrodilla a su lado y tomando su cara le obliga a mirarle__ entiende...te hice mio y ahora asi sera...te quedaras conmigo para siempre...

Shadow:__no responde solo seguia con su mirada perdida__

Mephiles:__lo abraza fuertemente y lo levanta aun abrazandolo__ shhh tranquilo...__al ver la mente de Shad vio que estaba a punto de quebrarse emocinalmente y estaba en lo correcto__

Shadow:__rompe a llorar y esconde su cara en el pecho de Mephiles__

Mephiles:__tratando de descubrir por que esta llorando Shadow, en una deja de llorar y al bajar la mirada se encuentra que esta dormido profundamente y se sonroja al ver ese ermoso rsotro tan cerca suyo__ -/- mejor lo dejo __lo deja en un cuarto cercano y va a ver como va la busqueda de Scourge y Nasuke -3-__

_**CONTINUED :OOO...**_

Yo: que habra pasado con Shadow parta que llorase asi? Como ira la busqueda de SDcourge y Nasukito ewe y como reaccionara Sonic al ver que Mephiles lo engañoi nuevamente :o esto y mas preguntas me estoy formualndo xD

Shadow: yo ya vi tu libreta de ideas y ya se que vas a poner .-. estoy traumao T.T

Yo: shh nanay para que te metes a ver mi libreta? te dije que te traumarias -.-

Shadow:__asiendo un puchero_ _ Pero tu sabes que soy un renegado y rebelde

Mephiles: yo ya lo vi y gracias ^^ y como se llamara?

Yo: SH! callate estupido aun no e dicho que paso!

Mephiles: Hups! me píro __desaparece__

Nasuke: aun sigues con la idea de que sea el novio de Scourge? .-.

Yo: eso o Jane

Nasuke: Oh! me encanta Scourge ^^UUU

Yo: WTF? bueno asta pronto y los dejo en suspense que malotita x3 bueno chau y dejen reviews BYE BYE!


End file.
